


Closer

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, references to Marian/Robin, references to Regina/Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4587834">Emma/Red Zombie AU</a>, only this time from Regina's POV. They were growing closer, the Mayor and the bank teller, drawn together by outside forces closing in. But, when the world takes a turn for the worse, Regina and Marian realize how close they truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who thought of it, but Marian's character is inspired by a tumblr post describing the modern twist of Robin Hood as a bank teller fighting oppression. If anyone knows who/what I'm talking about, please let me know so I can give proper credit.

**BEFORE**

"Mom?"

An hour before sunset, the power went out. Not just the mansion on Mifflin Street but the entirety of Storybrooke. Regina spent the first few hours of the blackout on the phone, making sure this wasn't another crisis like the 'Great Blackout of 03'. In which the rest of the East Coast had power restored within two days, while Storybrooke remained in the dark for almost a week.

All of which had occurred long before Regina's term as Mayor.

Assured by a Senator in touch with the power company that history wouldn't be repeating itself, Regina assured those who's knives were already drawn to stab Regina in the back at the first opportunity that everything was under control. After, when her cell stopped ringing and Regina had made every necessary call, she finally settled to a game of Mousetrap with her son. The house illuminated by candles. They sat on opposite sides of the coffee table in the living room, light provided by Henry's camping lantern.

"Mmm?" she responded with brows lifting, eyes still glued to the board. That mouse was going down.

"Is Miss Locksley going to jail?" Henry asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Regina rolled her dice, moved her mouse two spaces on the board. "Your turn."

Henry went quiet, rolling his dice and moving his mouse. Before he lifted his eyes, peering up at his mom. "You like her, don't you?"

Regina's head snapped up. "What? Who?"

"Duh!" Henry rolled his eyes. "Miss Locksley."

"I.. she's nice.. a widow, I mean, single mother.." Regina stammered, stumped by her own son. Because he couldn't mean what Regina thought he meant. Could he? "What makes you think I like her?"

Henry shrugged, lifting another mousetrap piece and setting it on the board. "We're always going to Granny's for lunch.."

"It's Summer.."

"..You always smile more whenever she's around.."

"..it's called being cordial.."

"..You're protecting her from Mr. Spencer.."

"I.." Regina stammered, eyes going blank and distant as she clamped her mouth shut. Yes, Albert Spencer was on the war path, and the bank teller, Marian Locksley, was his target. Who, under Regina's advice, had retained a decent lawyer. But, Spencer was one of the major powerplayers in Storybrooke. Going up against him wouldn't be easy. Regina hated those who didn't fight fair. That it was Marian Locksley, on the opposing side. The single mother with the cute-as-a-button son, with warm eyes and inviting smile that made Regina's chest bloom. Blinking, Regina shook her head, picking up her dice and rattling it in her hand. "I don't think people should go to jail for doing the right thing. What's the point in being Mayor if I can't help the little guy.. or woman?"

Henry smiled, adjusting the rubber band on his trap. "You like her."

Regina's eyes widened as the trap fell, capturing her last mouse.

Laughing, Henry beamed. "Got you!"

**

**AFTER**

"See what you have to look forward to in a couple of years," Regina smiled, nudging Marian with her shoulder.

Henry was a couple yards ahead, earbuds attached to the iPod in his jacket pocket, as he air-guitared to some tune Regina knew she probably wouldn't approve of. The dying days of Summer, where they'd spent one of them at the Storybrooke Fair. Regina, Henry, Marian and Roland, who was dead asleep in Marian's arms.

"What I have to look forward to?" Marian nudged Regina back, smile curling her lips. "You mean, assuming I'm not in prison?"

"You're not going to prison, Marian," Regina inhaled, some of that Summer Fair fun turning to melancholy. "Not if I have anything to do about it. Albert's bite might be as big as his bark but," she paused off her own chuckle, "my bite's definitely bigger."

Politics in a small town, just like in the big city, could turn dirty on a dime. Especially when it involved the owner of the only bank in town, versus a bank teller who'd found the fine print in sub-prime mortgage loans and secretly lowered the interest rates. A bank teller the Mayor of said small town had begun dating.

"Huh," the smile on Marian's face broadened. "While I've heard your bark, I've definitely never felt your bite."

Regina arched an eyebrow. As they stood on Marian's front porch, and Regina took a step closer. "You do know that can be arranged."

"Can it?" Marian's eyes darted to Regina's lips. "Or do I need to make an appointment?"

Complete happenstance, how they found themselves in each others orbit. But, just like celestial bodies caught by the others gravity, neither could find the will to pull themselves away. Like Regina, as her eyes moved to Marian's lips and stayed there, or the way her feet shuffled her closer, slight bend of her neck and moving down..

"Gross!" Henry groaned from his position on the sidewalk. "Are you two about to kiss?"

"One day.." Regina chuckled as she leaned back, head turning towards Henry as her eyes stayed on Marian, "you're not gonna be so grossed out."

"Ugh! Grownups always say that."

Regina inhaled deeply. She'd yet to find the perfect book that explained how to navigate the maze of single motherhood and dating. In one day, she'd completely written a chapter of her own. "Some other time," she nodded her head to Marian.

"Some other time," Marian smiled back. "Goodnight, Madame Mayor."

"Good night, Miss Locksley."

**

Breaking his summer pattern of sleeping until Regina woke him, Henry was already up by the time Regina made her way downstairs. He sat on the couch, bowl of cereal on his lap, eyes glued to the television. The sounds muffled and muddied to Regina's still asleep ears.

"Henry?" she grumbled, heel of her palm rubbing an eye. "What'd I tell you about watching horror movies?"

"It's not a horror movie, Mom," he answered with a hard swallow, eyes still glued to the tv. "It's the news."

Regina stopped dead in her tracks before turning on her heel and making a beeline to the living room. She turned to face the tv, eyes focusing. The letters on the lower third of the screen stated 'Police Shooting On Freeway'. A highway overpass illuminated by helicopter spotlights and strobing police lights. As a man charged a paramedic, the two struggling before he was pushed away..

And the police opened fire.

"Henry," Regina turned, stern tone in her voice. "Turn it off."

There were 'mom tones' and then there was 'The *Mom* Tone'. Henry knew the difference. Immediately grabbing the remote, he flicked the tv off. Then, he turned to Regina with sad and slightly confused eyes. "That was in Boston."

Which was why Regina didn't like Henry watching the news without her. How easily a child could become confused or scared by the images being presented, the way ideas processed in their minds without a guiding voice. Regina knew, in Henry's mind, something bad had happened in Boston. Emma, his other mother, lived in Boston. And his mind had come to a horrifying conclusion.

Regina inhaled. "Call Emma."

**

Bad news traveled quickly. Especially in a small town where nothing bad happened, not if Mayor Regina Mills had anything to do about it. But, at least the freeway shooting in Boston changed the talk of the town from the summer virus seemingly infecting the entire nation. Already, there were several cases in Storybrooke. From what she'd been informed of by Dr. Whale, the outcomes weren't good.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor."

At least there was a friendly face in the dour crowd. A face Regina couldn't help smiling back to. "Good morning, Miss Locksley." Then, tilted her eyes down towards the tiny face beaming up at her. "Good morning, Roland."

"G'morning, R'gina."

"Barely four and already a charmer." Regina lifted her eyes back to Marian. "Just like his mother."

**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Another benefit to being Mayor, the ease in finding a babysitter for two boys.

Heels in one hand, the other wrapped Marian's waist, because Marian's arms were wrapped around Regina's shoulders and they hadn't stopped kissing since the moment they entered Regina's home, the door to Regina's bedroom burst open, practically slamming against the wall. Regina kicked it closed with a foot, began walking Marian to the bed.

Marian pulled their lips apart. "Shouldn't we get undressed first?"

"Are you always such a bossy bottom?"

"Who says I don't like being on top?"

Which was the point where Regina was supposed to ask where Marian had been all her life. Because Regina was a Mills and Mills were the epitome of suave. Except, Marian meant what she said about being on top, cutting Regina off with another kiss. They were equal when it came to removing their clothes. But, it was Marian who gained the upper hand, pouncing on Regina as she flopped backwards on the bed.

"Wait," Regina chuckled her way out of another kiss. "I thought I was the one seducing you?"

"Congratulations!" Marian grinned back. "You succeeded."

It'd been awhile. The failed attempt at a relationship with the Sheriff. The drunken fling with her best friend that ruined a friendship. The flirtation with the librarian the pawn shopper owner, Mr. Gold, considered his. The milliner with eccentricities that went far beyond hats. Daniel. The one who'd left a mark, a still unfilled gap in her soul.

It'd been awhile. And here Regina was, clawing at her own sheets, back arching from the fingers playing her skin like an instrument. All the ones before and it'd been so long since Regina willingly offered herself, knees lifting and thighs spreading open. The whimpering mewl bubbling up her throat from the lips suckling her pussy, the fingers sliding into her cunt. As her back arched higher, eyes fluttering closed, rolling into the back of her head, Regina knew why it'd been so long. Because, for the first time in a very long time..

Regina was falling.

**

The perfect night so, of course, it'd be the ringing of her cell to ruin it. Regina flung her arm towards the night stand. She was the Mayor and Mayor's never got days off (a voice that sounded a lot like her mother's reminded Regina).

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"REGINA!!" Emma's voice crackled through the line. "Is Henry safe?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Of course, Henry's safe!"

"Don't.. fuck with me, Regina.." the line cut in and out, Emma's voice drowned out by what sounded like screaming. "Is he really safe?"

Now, Regina was awake. She sat up, Marian's arm still draped over her stomach. "Emma?" The woman was a little rough around the edges. But, they shared one thing in common, the safety of their son. "What's going on?"

"The virus.. it's.." Gunshots, Regina swore she could hear gunshots beneath all the screaming. "please, Regina.. wait.. keep him safe.."

The line went dead.

"Emma? Emma!"

Marian rolled to turn on the light then turned back to Regina. "What's going on?"

Still staring at her cell. "I have no idea."

The phone, the landline, sitting on the nightstand began to ring. Regina reached over, picking it up. "Emma?"

"What? No, this is Dr. Whale.."

"Dr. Whale?" Something cold ran down Regina's spine. The same sensation she felt whenever her mother got angry, the feeling something bad was about to happen. "It's 3am.."

"..you need to get to the hospital. Now!.."

**

Regina felt as if she were stepping into a scene of one of Henry's horror movies. Where the unaware character stepped out of their car and into the world's smallest yet most dangerous hospital. A breeze blew, sending the first few leaves of fall skittering across the ground as Regina made her way to the entrance. Sunday night in a small town hospital and the waiting room was filled to capacity. The virus spreading across the nation had reached Storybrooke. Judging by the numbers already infected in her own town, a virus with a very heavy infection rate.

No one had told Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Regina.."

At the sound of Dr. Whale's voice, Regina turned on her heel, marching right towards him. "Whale, what the Hell is going on here? Why wasn't I informed.."

A sudden beeping, the nurse's station went into action. Another doctor shouldered her way past Regina, following the nurse's, along with two orderlies. Orderlies carrying guns. Regina, with widening eyes, turned her attentions back to Whale.

"You need to follow me." Not bothering to wait for an acknowledgement, Whale turned, walking back the way he'd come.

Regina followed him to a service elevator. Watching Whale hit a button, Regina realized she never even knew the hospital had a basement. Arms folding across her chest, she craned her head back, thinking of all the ways she'd be politically punished for this disaster.

"I guess Spencer's thrilled," she huffed. "Another piece of ammo for the next election."

The elevator stopped, the doors sliding open, Whale the first to step out. "Albert Spencer's dead."

Stunned, all Regina could do was follow. The last time Regina saw Spencer was on Thursday, when he threatened 'to have the Mayor's girlfriend thrown in jail'. All those times she wished him dead..

"Wait!" she stopped. "You don't think I.."

"No, Regina," Whale managed to make a chuckle sound sarcastic. "I definitely know you had nothing to do with this."

The morgue, Regina realized, Whale was taking them to the morgue. Where Sheriff Humbert stood, arms folded over his chest, jacket and even his face spattered with what looked like blood. He didn't acknowledge her presence, so much as meet her eyes with a grim nod. This was no time for pleasantries.

"Albert came in Saturday afternoon, claiming he'd been bitten," Whale began to explain. "The fever started almost immediately. By nine o'clock that evening, Albert Spencer was dead. That's when this happened." Always with the dramatics, Whale pulled on the cord, the curtains to the viewing window snapping open.

Not Albert Spencer but David Nolan, strapped down to a gurney with what looked like duct tape. He slithered and writhed, skin ghostly pale. Face turning towards the glass, it wasn't David's eyes that made Regina bring her fingers to her lips to cover the scream that never came but the gaping hole where half of David's face used to be. Like something had chewed through his skin.

Arms still folded across his chest, Graham joined Regina at the window. "He was with Mary-Margaret when she was doing her rounds."

Whale stood on Regina's other side. "Albert was already dead when he attacked Mary-Margaret."

"Mary-Margaret, she's.."

"In the recover ward," Whale pulled on the string, closing the curtains. "With all the other bite victims."

"Bite victims?" Regina turned to Whale. "There's more? And what about all those people in the waiting room.."

"Regina.."

"..Do they have the virus? Are they contagious?"

"Regina!" Whale snapped. Enough for even Graham to tense. "We need to talk."

**

The wind blew harder, kicking up more leaves and dirt. Regina burst out of the hospital, taking the steps two at a time. Her hands shook as she reached into her purse, pulled out her keys. As she slammed the driver's door closed behind her, she pulled out her cell, began dialing.

"Hello?" Marian's sleepy and groggy voice filled the line.

"You need to get the boys!" Regina pressed a forehand to her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling. Just, just, listen to me, okay? You need to get the boys. Get the boys and go to your place.."

"Regina, what's going on?"

_What's going on_? And Regina's head began to fill with the echoes of another conversation, one in which all those confusing bits and pieces were beginning to make sense. "Marian, please, trust me. I'll tell you everything when I get there. Just, get the boys and go to your place, okay?"

A pause. "Okay."

"And Marian," Regina quieted to let the shiver run down her spine. "Do *not* stop for anyone. Anyone!"

**

Marian thought she would be embarrassed, showing up at 3:30 in the morning, to pick up the children she and Regina had paid to have watched for an entire day. Instead, she arrived at a house with the lights still on. Her babysitter, a young woman named Ariel who also worked at the bank, was already awake. Her boyfriend, Eric, loading his truck. The two seeming almost relieved at Marian's arrival.

Despite Marian's house being closer, she returned to Regina's mansion. It felt.. safer. With the boys safely tucked in bed and Marian turning on the TV, she soon learned why. Like everyone, she'd heard about the virus spreading across the country. But, it was just a virus, a summer flu. Even if people in Storybrooke were getting sick. No reason to be concerned.

The Governor had declared a State of Emergency in Boston. There was rioting in the streets. Multiple shootings. Occasionally, the news would remember to talk about something else. Then came the Emergency Alert message, telling the citizens of Storybrooke to stay indoors. Nothing else.

Marian texted Regina - _What's going on_?

A minute later - _I'll explain everything. Please stay inside._

Seventeen hours later, Regina finally returned.

"Henry!" she called out, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Mom!" Henry burst out of the living room, charging into his mother's arms. "What's happening?"

Arms around his shoulder, Regina hunched to press her lips to the top of his head, breathing in her son's scent. _Keep him safe_ , Emma's words echoed in Regina's mind. And here he was, safe. But for how long? "Henry?" She lifted her head up enough for him to gaze into her eyes. "Could you please go back into the living room? I need to talk to Marian."

He scrunched his face, thinking about protesting, before his arms relaxed, dropping to his sides. "Okay."

Waiting until he did as requested, Regina made a beeline towards the kitchen.

Where she pulled the bourbon out of a cabinet, not caring about proper glassware as she downed one, then two drinks back to back. Palms flat to the counter, Regina leaned, head sagging down. A life in politics was what she wanted, not the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Regina?" Marian stepped close, hand to the small of Regina's back.

"It's.. I've never seen.." she stopped, fixing herself another drink just in time to realize her hands were trembling. "All those conferences, contingency plans." She shook her head before taking another sip. There wasn't enough bourbon in the world. "No one prepared for this."

Marian inhaled deeply, resting her forehead to Regina's shoulder. Storybrooke was supposed to be a clean break, a fresh start. She shifted to press her lips to Regina's cheek. "Don't make me say you're scaring me."

"You were in New Orleans."

Following in her family's footsteps, she'd joined the Army. Marian had barely made it to Captain when the worst hurricane in recorded history hit the Gulf coast. Where, in the aftermath, she met and fell in love with a volunteer, another one of those turning points in her life. "You know I was."

Regina pulled another glass from the cabinet, filling then sliding it over to Marian. "Tell me what they did wrong."

"Of course. After," Marian took the offered glass, taking a sip. "You tell me what the Hell is going on."

**

There was only one rule - someone always stays with the boys. Always.

Today was Marian's day to leave the house. Ignoring the Governor's order to stay in their homes, people were moving, leaving Storybrooke. Most by boat, heading to the outer islands where they assumed the virus hadn't been introduced. The rest in their trucks and SUV's, heading out into the country with that very same assumption. Which left the rest, the ones without the means to leave. A small town like Storybrooke, they were few and far between. But, they were still there.

The lessons unlearned. Those mistakes wouldn't be made in Storybrooke. Not if Marian could help it, the town's Mayor taking her side, backing plan her up. Regina had chosen the location, a little town no bigger than Storybrooke located in Canada. Marian chose the means.

Three weeks after the Summer Fair and the tall ship was still docked in Storybrooke. No where to go, with all the remaining summer festivals closing due to 'Public Health Concerns'. Marian didn't like the ship's Captain, a man named Killian Jones. Who took the role of Captain, in a drunken Jack Sparrow kind of way, a little too seriously.

He was stretched out on deck, hands tucked behind his head and sunbathing. Still dressed in costume, with his leather trousers, knee-high boots and pirate's shirt.

"Captain," Marian called out, stepping up the ladder.

"We're closed," he answered back. "Come back this weekend, get your kicks then."

"I'm here on official business. From the Mayor."

"Then, she can pay," flask mysteriously appearing in his fingers and not even bothering to open his eyes, he took a pull. "This weekend."

She glanced about the ship. The rest of the crew were still there, biding time with busy work. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"What?" With eyes closed, he arched an eyebrow. "You mean the people getting sick. The rest leaving town? Might have heard a thing or two."

"Yet," Marian leaned against the railing, arms folding across her chest. "Here you still are." Off that, he cracked an eye to look at Marian. "How many can this hold?"

"I've heard about you," his lips stretched into a smile. "The one who stole from the rich and gave to the poor."

"And you still haven't answered my question."

"Also heard you're shagging the Mayor," he chuckled, turning his face back to the sun. "Pretty good scam. Wish I'd thought of that."

"Why didn't I join the fucking Navy?" Marian grit beneath her breath. She remembered the days they brought Henry and Roland here, the two boys having the time of their lives, living their little boy dreams. The pirate captain put on a good show. Marian realized the man's rapscallion persona, it wasn't an act. At heart, he was nothing more than a con artist, a bully with a better imagination. Marian hated bullies. "How much do you want?"

The magic words. His eyes snapped open, head turned towards Marian as he sprang up and into a seated position. "I'm a captain of a ship," he grinned, taking a moment to give a quick rake with his eyes before rising to his feet. "What sort of scoundrel do you take me for?"

"The kind that would see a potential disaster in the making. Hang around to make profit from those in most dire of need." Marian stepped closer, knowing the man wouldn't be intimidated but wanting him to see the seriousness written across her face. That she had a gun tucked in the back of her jeans and was an expert in using it? Well, he didn't need to know that. Not yet. "How many does this ship hold?" Marian lifted her chin to meet his leering gaze. "How much do you want to save them?"

**

"That son of a bitch!" Regina growled, quelling the urge to toss her glass of very expensive scotch at the closest wall.

"Pardon the phrase, but he does have us bent over a barrel." She stood next to Regina, filling her own glass. "He and his crew are the only ones who know how to operate the boat. And it holds forty."

"Only forty?" Regina groaned, slumping a hip against the table. Storybrooke was a town of ten-thousand. Those in need numbered far greater than forty. "I.. I can't pick and choose," she stumbled, eyes going watery. "Can I?"

"Hey!" Marian turned into her, hand to Regina's cheek. "We're in this together, remember? This was my idea. Regina," she leaned, forehead to Regina's temple. "You're not alone."

A kiss, soft and gentle. Where neither knew who initiated the contact, just wanting to feel that intimacy.

"Mom?" The sound of Henry's voice and they broke apart. "What's wrong with Mr. Cavish?"

They both turned. Henry stood in the doorway of the study, Roland standing next to him, holding Henry's hand.

"What?" Regina asked.

"He's in our backyard," Henry explained, worry written all over his face. "I think he's sick."

They ran into the kitchen, Regina and Marian, faces pressed to the glass as they stared outside.

Mr. Cavish lived next door. He owned the used car lot off Main Street. His children and wife #1 lived in Portsmouth, wife #2 in LA. He was planning to marry wife #3 in November. Was.

Mr. Cavish was dead. He stood in the center of Regina's backyard, still in his pajamas. With his pale skin, milky white and red-rimmed eyes. Any doubt as to whether or not he was still alive were squashed the moment he turned, and they saw the butcher's knife sticking out the center of his back.

"Regina?" Marian turned, her hand immediately going for the gun tucked at the small of her back before she remembered they had an audience of two. "Regina, take the boys upstairs."

A nod of understanding before Regina moved, ignoring Henry's protest of 'Mom?' as she shuffled the two boys upstairs. Marian waited. Waited until she heard the door to the bedroom closing, the chair sliding across the floor and placed against the door. Certain her family was secure, pausing off the idea that she thought of Regina and Henry as 'family', Marian moved.

The garage, the back of her SUV, where she'd placed all the weapons. Robin hated guns, taught Marian how to use a bow. In time, Marian became an expert with a crossbow.

Standing on the back porch, Marian lifted her sight, viewing Mr. Cavish in the crosshairs. Sensing, he turned back towards her, mouth dropping open as he began to snarl.

Marian pulled the trigger.

**

Regina stood at the window, arms wrapped around her stomach. Because it was the only way to keep her hands from trembling. She stared blankly outside, at her upper middle class neighborhood, with its veneer of safety and security. Everything Regina had strived for, slipping from her grasp.

"Mr. Cavish is dead, isn't he?"

Regina whipped her head towards the little boy standing at her side. Her son. 

Three weeks until school. The dying days of Summer and instead of being outside, playing with his friends for the past week, Regina had kept him cooped up in the house. His only companion, a boy more than half Henry's age. A child who'd curled himself on the bed, now sound asleep. It'd been almost a half hour since she and the boys had gone upstairs. And Marian went to take care of Mr. Cavish.

She'd made a promise once, to never lie to Henry. She hadn't lied to him about his adoption. Just stumbled and fell while attempting to tell the truth. Now, here he was with another question. One that left Regina standing on a precipice. How to keep a child happy and healthy when the world was ending.

"Yes," she answered. "He was infected with the virus going around. It killed him."

"Then he turned into a zombie. Didn't he?"

A chuckle. Her whipsmart little boy. All those horror movies she told him not to watch and here Henry was - more informed than the adults surrounding him. "Yes," was all she could manage.

Those hazel-green eyes still staring up at her, searching her face, Henry asked, "What about Emma?"

A knock at the door. Regina practically ran across the room, grabbing hold of the chair blocking the door. A set of hands suddenly gripping her forearm, Henry at her side, those eyes wide.

"Mom!" Henry pleaded.

Regina scoffed, "Do zombies knock?"

"Do you watch zombie movies?"

In over her head and stumped by her own child. Regina could only shake her head before turning it towards the door. "Marian?"

"It's me, Regina."

They worked together, Regina and Henry, pulling the chair from the door, Regina yanking it open and practically throwing herself at Marian, arms wrapping around her shoulders. A kiss to Marian's neck as she felt Marian's arms returning the embrace. No need for words. What was done was done, adjusting to this new normal where the dead returned to life and attempted to kill the living.

A glance at the bed, at her sleeping son all safe and sound, Marian sighed heavily, "What do we do now?"

"Well.." It felt good to smile an earnest smile. Something Regina hadn't done in, what felt like, ages. Maybe the world was ending. But, this was Regina's world, in this one room in the mansion on Mifflin Street. She didn't know how many more days they had together. But, she was going to make every effort to enjoy the present. "I do believe a certain someone mentioned something about me making lasagna for dinner."

"Yes!" Henry pumped a fist, dodging around both women as he made a beeline towards the stairs. Then stopped in his tracks..

As the house rattled on its foundation from the sudden and very loud boom.

Marian rushed into Regina's bedroom to pick up Roland, as Regina and Henry ran towards Henry's room. Where they pressed their faces to the glass and looked outwards. At the black and mushroom-shaped cloud in the distance and floating upwards towards the sky.

"Oh my God," Regina gasped, turning to Marian. "That's the hospital!"

The virus had been in Storybrooke for weeks. The 'what happens after', the things they'd seen on the news where structure and security collapsed, had just begun.

"Do what we talked about," Marian's eyes were stern. "We leave today."

Hand to Henry's shoulder, Regina lowered her knees to meet Henry's eyes. "Remember what we talked about? Just your backback and only the essen.."

"What about Emma?"

**

Because Henry took after his mother, _both_ his mothers, in being stubborn like a mule. It took over an hour to convince him to leave the mansion, let alone Storybrooke. Regina reminding Henry that Emma was strong and clever and, in her own way, she would find them. Emma wouldn't stop until she found Henry. Which was when Henry turned the tables, insisting they leave Emma clues. Another half hour wasted as Henry wrote notes on Post-It notes, hiding one in every room.

Their things packed and loaded into the SUV, the boys securely tucked into their seats, Regina clasped Marian by the cheeks, bringing their lips together before Regina closed her eyes, inhaling. "If you haven't heard from me in thirty.."

"Regina!"

"..leave without me." Eyes opening, she inhaled a large breath of resolve, moving towards her Volvo. Knowing, if she looked back at Henry, Marian and Roland, she'd never be able to do what needed to be done.

**

The retirement home was a ten minute drive from the mansion. Tucked away in a copse of manicured trees and expansive lawns. A place Regina selected not just for its location but proven track record in hospice care.

Today was not a banner day in responsible healthcare.

A dozen cars were parked haphazardly before the entrance. People running in and out front doors held wide open.

Not caring where she parked, Regina stopped her car, jamming the emergency brake. Practically in a dead sprint by the time she entered the building. Her name was Marie, she worked at the travel agency on Edison Road. A job she worked to help pay for her mother's care, who suffered from multiple sclerosis. The older woman in a wheelchair, Marie was pushing her out as Regina entered.

"Marie? What's.."

"They left them!" Marie didn't stop, just kept pushing through the tide of people in the corridor. "Saw what happened at the hospital and just up and left!"

_Care for the infirmed and the sick_. All those classes and conferences, books and pamphlets, none of them covered this. What to do when the city you ran began to fall apart. Regina edged her way through the crowd, going up the stairs.

Henry Sr. was still in bed, head tilted towards the window. A view of a world that wasn't ending. Rushing towards the bed, she sat down on the edge, hand cupping her father's cheek and pulling his face to hers. "Daddy?"

Henry's face lit up like it always did when his daughter came to visit, the thousands of times before. "Cariño."

"Daddy, I need you to get up. Get out of bed, so we can go."

"Is Henry safe?"

"Yes, of course," Regina blinked, shaking her head at the turn in conversation. "Please, listen to me. I need you to.."

"Regina," with a voice as light as a feather, Henry could always get his daughter to stop talking. He reached, hand to her cheek. "Your mother was wrong. Always so wrong. You're strong. You've always been the strongest of us all. I need you to be strong, now."

Regina shook her head. The last thing she wanted was a conversation about her mother. Cora died a long time ago. "Which is why I need you to get up.."

"I'm not leaving."

A weight like a thousand bricks fell on Regina's shoulders. Regina didn't care what anyone said or thought, Henry Mills Sr. was the strongest man she had ever known. Who fell in love with a woman who turned out to be more than what he'd fallen in love with, someone to be feared. The day he dared to defy her, stole their child in the middle of the night, settling in a small town on the other side of the country. Until that day Cora found them so many years later, another betrayal in tow, Regina's half-sister. Henry Sr. had done everything in his power to keep his daughter safe. Regina couldn't leave without doing the same.

"Daddy," she swallowed the sob choking her throat, "don't be ridiculous."

"I'm an old man, I'm sick. I've seen the news, Regina. I know what's happening." Hand to her cheek, he grazed his thumb across the skin. "All I'll do is hold you back."

"Please.." Her lower lip trembling, hand clasping around his wrist, Regina pleaded, "Listen to me.."

"No! You listen to me," he snapped, voice tinged with the sternness of a parent. "You are a survivor. Everything that's happened, everything you've been through, you will survive this. You and that wonderful grandson of mine. I love you," he sighed, smiling. "Mi corazón, mi vida. You gave me life. Now let me do the same for you."

"If you think I'm leaving without you?"

"Regina," Henry sighed, lifting the hand hidden on the other side of his body, exposing the empty pill bottle. "You're already too late."

Time, like everything else in Regina's life - control, security and safety - slipped quickly through her fingers. She stayed and waited, holding her father's hand as he drifted to sleep, the other caressing his face as she hummed the lullaby he used to sing to her when she was a child. Time slipping through her fingers, no more doctors or nurses able to help. The room descending into silence, she heard the death rattle deep within his chest. And when he moved, opening eyes red-rimmed and milky white, Regina reached for the Sig-Sauer in her purse and placed the barrel to his forehead.

"I love you, Daddy," Regina whimpered.

Then, she pulled the trigger.

**

Standing on the docks, looking back towards the town, with the billowing pillars of smoke and random popping of gunfire, Marian ignored the man standing next to her. The Captain of the Jolly Roger, still dressed in his 1800's pirate's outfit, yet tapping the imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Time's a'wastin', luv."

"She'll be here.."

"..You said that five minutes ago.."

"..don't ever fucking call me love."

She could feel him pacing behind her. She could feel *all* their eyes on her, impatiently waiting on the ship. As Marian stood with her two boys, watching the street for Regina to arrive. So they all could make their escape.

Hook leaned. So close Marian could smell his breath. He smelled like rum. "Miss Locksley.."

Henry spun, eyes narrowed and spitting fire. "My Mom's gonna make it!"

The boy had a spirit in him. One that reminded Marian so much of his mother, Regina. Made her question the reasons why she fell and fell hard. That indomitable spirit. Who applauded a bank teller stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, putting everything on the line to defend Marian against Albert Spencer. Because, when Regina Mills went to war, Regina Mills never lost.

Except, Marian had learned so much more than the reputation that seemingly always proceeded the woman. She'd seen the mother, who didn't stamp out but encouraged her son's indomitable spirit. Who tried to pretend she wasn't enjoying the comic books she bought for him. Before learning his name, treated Roland like he was her own. Who smiled like Marian was the only person in the entire world. A woman who whimpered one name in her sleep, then caught in a nightmare tossed and turned before screaming another. Regina was a multi-faceted, complicated woman. 

A woman worth waiting for.

"Miss Locksley.."

The faux-pirate's voice, but it was Deputy Fa standing before her. "Marian," she spoke softly but firmly. "We have to go. Something's happened at the cemetery.."

"Look!"

They all turned at the sound of Roland's voice, who stood with one hand holding Marian's while he pointed at the street with the other.

There was more than one Volvo in Storybrooke. But, everyone knew the Mayor's car. Turning a corner, it drove towards the dock.

"MOM!" Henry shouted, already in a dead sprint.

"Henry!" Marian called out to him, lifting up Roland and placing him in Mulan's arms. She turned to Killian. "Captain, time to get your ship ready."

By the time Marian approached, Regina was already out of her car, holding Henry tight in her arms. Marian glanced at the car, noting the lack of a passenger. "C'mon," she said, hand to the small of Regina's back and guiding her towards the boat. "Let's go."

**

Despite the mantra of 'safety in numbers', they were a motley crew. Single parents, a mechanic and his adult addict of a son, Dr. Whale and several of the sick who'd survived the collapsing hospital, the Deputy and her 'no one's supposed to know they're in a relationship' pregnant girlfriend (Philip died from the virus a week ago), anyone left in Storybrooke willing and able to get to the boat in time.

The Mayor, a bank teller and their sons.

The Jolly Roger heading towards the horizon, their motley crew stood on the deck and watched as Storybrooke faded into the distance. The end of the world, a world, *their* world, as they headed towards a new one somewhere beyond the line where the sky met the sea.

After a drawing of straws that determined Mulan would assign quarters, all except the crew retired for the evening. The boys, both excited at having their own top bunk, were dead asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow. With eyes that had seen too much, Marian and Regina weren't quite ready for sleep.

Regina sat on the edge of her bunk, elbows on her knees, hands holding a tumbler filled with cheap rum. Not that Regina was drinking, the glass was something to hold, to still her trembling hands. Marian sat next to her, hand to the small of Regina's back, a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take watch? Do some rounds to make sure that fake pirate keeps his word?" she forced a chuckle.

Regina brought the glass to her lips, not bothering to take a sip before lowering, clasping again with both hands. "I shot my father," Regina sniffled, lower lip trembling. "My father, Marian." She willed herself to finally drink, downing the glass in one go, as her voice went soft, small. Fragile. "My father."

"Shhh," Marian cooed, pulling Regina into her arms. The woman who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sometimes, even the strongest of shoulders crumbled from the weight. "You did what you had to do," Marian whispered. "We all did what we had to do."

**

Dawn on the open sea, Regina paused as she stepped on deck, smelling the salt air, feeling the breeze on her face. She walked towards the bench, handing Marian a cup of coffee before sitting down.

"God, this is good," Marian moaned into her cup. "The boys still asleep?"

"Don't expect them to be up for a few more hours. Should give us enough time to figure out what they're going to do all day."

Marian chuckled, "They're on a pirate ship. Tomorrow, we'll be the ones sleeping 'til noon from trying to keep up with them." Pausing for another sip, Marian inhaled, not wanting to change the mood. "Have you talked to Killian? Any idea when we'll reach.."

"We aren't.." Regina pursed her lips, chewing on the words before she had to say them. "Apparently, I've been usurped. Heard the others talking in the galley. They took a vote. We're going to Grand Manan Island."

The discussions in the days before everything fell apart, the talk amongst those who owned boats. But, there had been talk about where this boat was going and long before it had set sail. While Regina was more familiar with Gaspé than the others, it was still a reasonably sound decision.

"Regina.." the anger rising, Marian shook her head. "What about Gaspé?"

Regina inhaled, chewing more words that made her coffee taste bitter. "Killian has offered to take me. For a price, of course." When she paused, there was a distant look in her eyes, resolute and sad. "I made a promise to my son. To find Emma. I can't take that from him."

In that instant, Marian knew. Knew what Regina had already planned, to leave Henry with Marian on Grand Manan as she headed to Gaspé. Alone. Back straightening, she turned fully in her seat. "Then we go together.."

"Marian.."

"I waited for you, Regina." Any other time, Marian would have found stunning the Mayor into silence pleasing. Instead, it angered her more. "You said one hour. I made them all wait for three. Because, I wasn't going to leave without you. I couldn't. You think I'm going to let you dump us off onto some island so you can kill yourself by going off on some wild goose chase? For what? Some misguided sense of guilt?"

"That's not what's going on," Regina exhaled, shoulders sagging.

A woman worth waiting for. Marian wasn't giving up without a fight. "How many dates have we been on?"

Head lifting, Regina's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You heard me. How many dates have we been on?"

A chuckle, head bowing as the slightest of blushes colored her cheeks. "Nine."

"Because, of course, you've been counting," Marian tossed up a hand, let it slap against her thigh. "Let me guess? You even memorized the day you asked me out."

Regina's blush deepened. "June 12th."

"Do you want to know why I said 'yes'?" Marian waited, watching as Regina lifted her eyes, peering from beneath her brows. "Because of the day you defended me against Albert Spencer. You had no idea who I was or what I'd even done, you didn't care. You saw someone in power pushing, so you pushed back. That's when I knew, everything I'd heard about 'Scary Mayor Mills' wasn't anything close to the truth. So, when you asked, I said yes because I wanted to get to know *that* woman better. I will never regret taking that chance, Regina."

"Marian.."

"Tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I.." Heart hammering in her chest, Regina could only stammer. She had felt the same way. Except, it was a long time ago, Regina a teenaged girl in love with the boy who worked in the stables. A mother filled with malice and ambitions of her own. A tragedy that left scars, not just on Regina's heart, but her soul. Scars that, even now, refused to heal. "Marian," shaking, Regina lowered her head. "I can't. Not now.. with all this."

"Then when?" She reached, cupping Regina's cheek, lifting until their eyes met. "When I lost Robin, I thought I'd never feel this way again. Then, I met you. If you think I'm walking away from this, from *you*?" She smiled, pulling their faces closer. "It's time you met the real Marian Locksley."

_Weak_ , Cora's voice rang in Regina's ears. Because there were arms to hold her, a shoulder to lean on. A woman who'd seen Regina fragile, and held softly instead of crushing Regina completely when she had the opportunity. Love is weakness. If falling in love made Regina weak then..

Regina would choose to be weak.

"Yes." Regina lifted to touch foreheads, chuckling off Marian's puzzled expression. "I feel the same way."

**

Grand Manan Island was burning.

As they sailed along the western side. Watched the people, the dead, as they shuffled towards the cliffs, randomly falling over the edge. Sailed past the tiny town at the island's northern tip, population a quarter of Storybrooke, where the dock burned, a ferry listed on its side. Despite the dead, the fires, it was the silence that unnerved. No gunshots, or sirens, or even voices calling for help. Just the sound of flames, the tide lapping against the land, the wind blowing across the open water.

"Madame Mayor?" Whale stood at Regina's side, hands clasped behind his back. "This was your idea."

"Oh," Regina turned, eyebrow arching as her lips curled into a smirk. Not forgetting the sting of Whale's little power play. "Now it's back to being *my* idea?"

"Regina," Marian whispered, smile in her voice.

"We have two options," Regina narrowed her eyes, trying to bore a hole in the side of Whale's face. "We can continue on to our original destination. Or? Return to Storybrooke. Take our chances there."

"Mom!" Henry snapped his head upwards, eyes wide and staring.

"Henry, dear," Regina ran her hand over Henry's head, while keeping her eyes glued to Whale. "You remember my promise, right? We're just giving everyone a choice in a very big decision. No matter what, I'll keep my promise."

Of course, Whale wanted to return to Storybrooke. Requested they put it to a vote. The Jolly Roger sailing past the southern tip of Nova Scotia did not help, the night sky illuminated by more fires.

They were in a race, Regina explained before the vote. The virus was everywhere. They were racing against what happened after, when the dead came back to life and infected the living. Boston had fallen several days before the aftermath reached Storybrooke. Using that math, maybe, just maybe, they could reach Gaspé in time. Before too many of those already sick lost one battle and the next one began. Race against time to start an adequate line of defense, to get it right.

They voted.

Whale lost by a large margin.

**

"That was one helluva speech," Marian placed the glass of actual bourbon before Regina, smirk on her lips and a coy little wink. "Let me guess? Bad ass in the Debate Club."

Regina gave Marian the side-eye. "High school and college. One of the many obstacles I was meant to conquer on my path to the presidency."

Despite the dropping of her jaw, Marian stayed quiet. Another piece to the enigma that was Regina Mills. Marian cordial enough to know when not to press.

Head lifting, Regina noted the silence, eyes glancing about. "Where are the boys?"

"Smee, and I'm not sure what it says about me that I now know a man named Smee, he asked the Captain to drop the pre-1900's pretenses and set up the boat's entertainment system. The boys, along with pretty much everyone else, are up top watching 'The Muppet Movie'.."

"Wait?" Regina straightened her back, head turning fully to Marian. "What?"

Marian shrugged. "It was either that or some Adam Sandler movie called 'Jack and Jill'. Which was when Mulan reminded our Captain she owns a gun."

"No," Regina paused, placing a hand on Marian's thigh. "You mean to tell me everyone else is up top. And we're down below, by ourselves, in the *galley*?"

"Oh!" Marian's eyes went wide, watching Regina rise to her feet.

Rising, Regina downed her glass before setting it on the table. Gazing down at Marian with that knowing arch of an eyebrow. "Last one to the cabin has to be the bottom?"

"Really?" Marian rose, matching Regina arched eyebrow for arched eyebrow. "Thought you liked having me on top? Or are you just preparing yourself for losing?"

"Haven't you figured it out, yet? Regina Mills doesn't lose." Regina softened. This wasn't a competition, this wasn't even flirtation. But time, amorphous and fleeting, no one with any idea of how much they had left. She stepped closer, hand lifting to cup Marian's cheek. "Who knows when we'll have the chance again."

One hand to the swell of Regina's hip, the other cupping Regina's cheek, thumb grazing over the scar on her lip, Marian closed the distance between them. Head tilting, she brought their lips together. A spark, not of passion but a warmth that bloomed within them both, pooling into those unfilled gaps of shattered souls. An endless ache being surrounded by something that felt a lot like love.

They parted, foreheads touching as they breathed into the others mouth.

"I waited for you," Marian whispered.

"I know," Regina breathed, drawing her lips to Marian's temple.

She tilted her head back to gaze into Regina's eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Time. So little and too much. The possibility of 'what if' before her. That chance Regina took before the world ended, a chance still here. The possibility of a new world, one where they could change the rules. A world where love wasn't a weakness but a strength.

"You think?" Regina grinned, closing that distance between them once more. "For the record? I've already fallen."

[TO BE CONTINUED...?]


End file.
